This invention relates to the art of orthodontic appliances and methods, and more particularly to a new and improved orthodontic positioner and methods of making and using the same.
Elastic positioners in combination with attachments to the patient's teeth are employed in orthodontic treatments for achieving controlled tooth movement to a pre-determined position. In providing such appliances and treatments, it is important to move teeth to an ideal predetermined position with gentle controlled forces, maintain a more hygenic environment than that associated with conventional bracket/wire systems and to accomplish the foregoing in a manner acceptable to patients in both comfort and appearance. In addition, it has been found advantageous according to the present invention to fabricate the elastic positioner in a manner assuring accuracy of the appliance and complying with the exact shape and placement of the attachments or coupling members. This assures maximum purchase on the teeth but yet allows easy removal of the appliance by the patient. Furthermore, it has been determined beneficial according to the present invention to provide a positioner system and procedure which effectively results in substantially continuous application of forces to the patient's teeth in a manner acceptable to the patient and with the resulting advantage of relatively shorter overall length of treatment time.